Avoir confiance
by Mimimoon
Summary: Lorelai venait d'avoir une révélation qui ne lui laissait qu'autres choix... lui demander de l'épouser. LukeLorelai. Se situe après la cinquième saison. Long terme
1. Veux tu m'épouser?

Titre : Avoir confiance 

**Droits d'auteur** : J'ai fait un rêve, je rêvais que je détenais tous les droits d'auteur de Gilmore Girls et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de mon couple préféré et que je vivais dans une grande maison en or avec des fenêtres en or, un système d'air climatisé en or et une piscine en or. À mon réveil, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours dans mon sous-sol humide, mais étant la pièce la plus soutenable de la maison parce que trop chaud ailleurs alors que je dois toujours 350$ à mes parents pour la réparation de ma voiture. Bref, je ne détiens pas les droits d'auteurs de GG. Comme le dirait Céline Dion : Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

**Couple :** Luke et Lorelai

**Ligne du temps :** Pendant et après la fameuse 'rant' de Luke de l'épisode 'A house is not a home'. (dans le fond, post saison 5)

**Note d'Auteur :** Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'espère qui va arriver dans la saison 6! OOOOOh que non, si ce n'était que moi, Luke dirait oui tout de suite, la ferait tourner dans ses bras et partirait se marier avec elle à Las Végas, mais là, où serait le drame?

**NA2 :** Cette histoire risque d'être un peu triste, mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis trop « quétaine » pour que ça finisse mal!

---------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Veux-tu m'épouser?**

Écouter Luke parler ce soir-là la faucha comme un train à grande vitesse. Lorelai venait soudainement d'avoir une révélation. Ce n'était pas le genre de révélation comme dans la Bible où une auréole serait apparue autour de la tête de Luke et où un chœur de chant se seraient mis à chanter 'Alleluia' derrière Lorelai alors que des anges qui jouent de ces petites harpes se seraient mis à voler laissant entendre dans la pièce une douce mélodie qui vous font penser que vous êtes au paradis. Non, ce n'était pas ce genre de révélation. C'était plutôt le genre de révélation comme dans les dessins animés où des dizaines de flèches éclairées et scintillantes pointaient vers le même endroit qui était l'objet de la révélation. Dans le cas de Lorelai, ces flèches étaient pointées vers Luke et à l'intérieur de ces flèches était écrit 'C'est le bon'.

Avoir une révélation, c'est clairement épuisant. Alors que Lorelai essayait se remettre sur pied et de savourer le fruit de sa révélation, elle écoutait Luke pendant sa looooongue tirade à propos de toutes les façons où elle et lui pourraient convaincre Rory de retourner à l'école. Elle n'écoutait plus parler Luke depuis un bout temps, mais quand elle entendit le mot kidnapping, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Luke avait cet effet sur elle.

Luke continuait de rager contre le fait que Rory ait quitté Yale quand il s'aperçut que l'expression sur le visage de Lorelai avait changé. Il était terriblement en colère contre la tournure des événements. Rory ne pouvait pas quitter Yale. C'était son rêve. Il ne valait la peine de quitter sa mère et ses rêves pour cet espèce d'imbécile épris de lui-même qui lui avait mis dans la tête qu'elle ne serait pas une bonne journaliste. Il était certain qu'elle était sur le point de devenir une des meilleures journalistes que le monde ait connu et ce n'était certainement pas ce gars qui allait lui faire écrouler son rêve. Il continuait donc sa tirade quand il avait vu l'air béat sur le visage de Lorelai. La seule chose qui lui était venu en tête de dire était :

« Quoi? »

« Luke, veux-tu m'épouser?

« Quoi?

« Veux-tu… euhm… veux-tu… m'épouser? Murmura-t-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

« Quoi?

« J'ai dit veux-tu m'épouser?

« Quoi… euhm… Pourquoi?

« Wow! Ce n'est vraiment pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, répondit Lorelai en gardant les yeux fixés à ses souliers

« Lorelai, soupira Luke d'un ton découragé.

« Luke, dit-elle en levant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Luke, je suis sincère, je veux t'épouser, je suis… je suis amoureuse de toi ».

Un silence lourd envahit le vide restaurant. De son côté, Lorelai sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien ajouter de plus que ce que Luke avait déjà entendu. Quant à Luke, son esprit était complètement bloqué. Il y avait tant de chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pendant cet instant précis qu'il lui était impossible de réfléchir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle lui avait demandé de l'épouser, il y avait les enfants, la maison, l'offre d'emploi.

_A-t-elle juste dit qu'elle m'aimait? Et la maison? Mais l'offre d'emploi? Elle veut m'épouser, mais Rory?_

« Luke, je sais… je sais que tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à entendre tout ça, mais je t'aime. Tu le sais ça. Même si je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, même si on est tout les deux trop bornés pour s'avouer ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, je suis à peu près certaine que tu ressens la même chose pour moi que ce que je ressens pour toi… Luke? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, Luke, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que j'ai aimé n'importe qui d'autre sur Terre, Rory mise à part. Luke, veux-tu m'épouser? »

Luke n'eut d'autres choix. La seule chose qu'il put faire après cette déclaration était de se jeter à genoux devant elle, de glisser… ou plutôt catapulter ses mains autour de sa taille et projeter sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser avec la totalité de l'amour et de la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Lorelai fut surprise par le baiser de Luke, mais elle y répondit immédiatement en partie parce qu'elle adorait l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres écrasées contre les siennes, leurs langues se caressant; en partie parce que ce baiser répondait à ses questions… enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Quand leurs souffles manquèrent, ils se séparèrent et Luke et Lorelai continuèrent à se fixer, le front collé, la respiration ardue. Lorelai sortit un de ses typiques sourires et resserra ses mains autour des épaules de Luke alors que Luke prenait une grande inspiration pour reprendre la parole.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il si doucement que Lorelai ne l'entendit qu'à peine. Elle sourit et avança ses lèvres vers celles de Luke pour les caresser doucement, sensuellement. Toutefois, bientôt, l'intensité du baiser commença à s'accroître et ils furent obligés à nouveau de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lorelai de briser le silence :

« J'imagine que ça veut dire oui », chuchota-t-elle en souriant tristement en caressant la joue de son amoureux.

Néanmoins, la réponse de Luke ne fut pas instantanée. Il se recula légèrement, prit les mains de Lorelai qui étaient toujours sur ses épaules dans les siennes, inspira profondément et regarda dans ses yeux.

« Non

« Luke?

« Lorelai, je ne peux pas t'épouser maintenant.

« Je ne parle pas de maintenant, je parle de dans quelques mois, après qu'on ait pris le temps de planifier, de l'annoncer à cette stupide ville et à ces fous qui me servent de famille, le temps d'emménager ensemble, de parler à savoir ce qu'on attend de l'autre en tant qu'époux. Je veux qu'on prenne encore plus le temps pour mieux apprendre à se connaître. Luke…

« Lorelai, le coupa-t-il. Lorelai, je veux t'épouser, mais on ne peut pas se fiancer dans cette situation. On ne peut pas se fiancer alors qu'il y a à peine cinq minutes, tu avais de la difficulté à ne pas t'effondrer.

« Luke…

« Lorelai, c'est à mon tour de parler. Je veux… je veux pouvoir te demander en mariage alors qu'on n'aura aucun autre souci que le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de nourriture dans le réfrigérateur ou qu'un gnome de Babette ait encore disparu. Je veux… je veux pouvoir d'inviter dans un de ces grands restaurants chics de New-York que tu aimes tant ou t'acheter 2000 marguerites jaunes ou même inventer des marguerites bleues pour toi. Je veux pouvoir te demander en mariage dans une maison que je viens d'acheter pour toi et pour nos enfants.

'_Et pour les enfants alors?'_ Les paroles que Luke avait prononcées plus tôt dans la journée à l'auberge venait de lui remonter dans la tête. Luke avait parler d'enfants il y quelques heures et elle n'avait jamais compris qu'en fait il parlait de LEURS enfants, à elle et à lui. Ensembles.

« Parles-tu hypothétiquement? »

Luke baissa les yeux, lâcha ses mains et retourna vers le comptoir où il appuya ses paumes contre la surface lisse en regardant vers le bas comme s'il avait honte d'avouer ce qu'il était sur le point d'avouer.

« J'avais… j'avais prévu de t'y faire ma demande… et de te donner la maison comme cadeau de fiançailles.

« Tu m'as, commença-t-elle avant de ravaler la boule qu'elle avait dans sa gorge, tu m'as acheter une maison? » Sa voix était brisée par les pleurs qui voulaient s'échapper, mais était en même temps remplie d'espoir. Luke était toujours dos à elle et refusait toujours de la regarder; toutefois, il fit oui de la tête.

« Tu m'as acheter une maison! Se chuchota-t-elle. Quelle maison?

« J'avais acheté la maison du vieux Twickam.

« Le musée?

« L'ancien musée… mais ce n'est plus grave.

« Comment?

« J'ai reculé.

« Quoi?

« J'ai reculé, dit-il en se retournant pour recommencer dans une nouvelle tirade. J'étais tellement… tellement frustré après que tu m'aies dit que tu ruminais toujours avec l'idée de vendre l'auberge et de prendre un poste qui t'amènerait à voyager à l'étranger. J'étais… j'étais en colère. Je ne peux pas… c'est frustrant que de voir tout ce que tu as fait pendant des semaines comme travailler main dans la main avec Taylor pour le convaincre de te vendre à toi la maison, se rendre compte que Kirk a accumulé assez d'argent pour acheter la moitié de Star Hollow, confronter 7 hommes nus dans un sauna pour les convaincre de me vendre la maison.

« Cochon, rit-elle.

« Seigneur, répondit-il, je vais être traumatisé pour le reste de mes jours. Tout ça pour que, juste après que j'aie terminé de signer les papiers, je me rende compte que tu voulais plus que moi, plus que ma stupide demande en mariage, plus que Star Hollow ou la maison du vieux Twickam.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a dit que je voulais plus que tout ça?

« Tu ruminais!

« Penses-tu vraiment que je voulais vendre l'auberge? Demanda-t-elle alors que Luke baissait les yeux de honte en restant silencieux. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais vendu ce dont je rêvais depuis 20 ans! Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais fait une croix sur mon auberge, sur Rory, sur Star Hollow, sur toi, alors que tu comptes tellement pour moi? Continua-t-elle déçue et en pleurs.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ruminais?

« Je ruminais… je ruminais parce que c'est vraiment bien, tu sais, d'avoir quelqu'un qui veut tellement s'associer avec toi qu'il t'envoie… des paniers-cadeaux et qui te harcèle pratiquement au téléphone. C'est bien de sentir que quelqu'un estime ton travail à ce point, mais jamais… jamais je n'aurais vendu l'auberge! Mais qui t'as mis dans la tête que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour toi ou Star Hollow, et ne dis pas ma mère sinon, je pense que je vais te renier!

« Dean.

« Quoi?

« C'est Dean, d'accord? Il a dit ces trucs à propos de toi et de Rory… que des gars comme nous, on ne faisait que vous retarder dans la vie. Et je me suis dit : je ne veux pas la retarder, je ne veux pas la garder prisonnière de Star Hollow!

« Luke, Dean est un garçon malheureux. Il a perdu sa femme et Rory et il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit! Tu ne me retarderais jamais! J'avance avec toi, Luke, j'ai avancé tellement avec toi ».

À ces paroles, Lorelai se leva et prit Luke dans ses bras dans une énorme accolade. Lorelai, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin-là, se sentait en sécurité, se sentait entre bonnes mains.

« Luke, chuchota-t-elle contre son cou.

« Lorelai, ne me demande plus de t'épouser! Je te l'ai dit, je te demanderai quand je sentirai que le bon temps sera venu.

« Pourquoi?

« Parce que, je veux pouvoir battre cet autre idiot et t'acheter 2000 marguerites jaunes au lieu de seulement 1000!

« Je n'ai pas besoin de marguerites jaunes, temps que je suis avec toi »

Luke resserra ses bras autour de Lorelai et embrassa sa tempe.

« Retournons à la maison », dit-il avant de fermer les lumières du resto, de prendre la main de son amoureuse et de la mener hors du restaurant qui avait été jusqu'à présent sa vie.

À suivre 


	2. Breakdown

**Pauline** : À moins qu'on me dope pendant mon sommeil, je ne prends pas de drogues, en tout cas, pas à ce que je sache. Quant aux derniers médicaments que j'ai pris, ce sont des vitamines Pierrafeu, alors, je ne sais pas si ça compte pour des médicaments. Mon régime alimentaire est constitué de quatre groupes : le chocolat, le pepsi, la poutine et de temps en temps des brocolis (je crois que c'est la faute aux brocolis). Quand je ne travaille pas habituellement je dors moins de 8 heures par nuit, quand je travaille, je dors aussi habituellement moins de 8 heures par nuit parce que je finis rarement avant 9h du soir et je recommence à 8h le lendemain matin. Aussi, c'est la première fois que j'entends une Française de France utiliser l'expression « Au plus sacrant » et je dois te dire que tu l'as utilisé dans un excellent contexte! Félicitations! Enfin, je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi, j'ai eu « Ce n'était qu'un rêve» tout l'avant-midi .

Chapitre 2 : Breakdown 

La ballade pour retourner à la maison fut tranquille. Luke et Lorelai avançaient d'un pas décidé après qu'ils se soient entendus sur le fait qu'une marche leur ferait le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ENFIN à la maison - Lorelai avait toujours ses fameux talons qui allaient si bien avec sa robe, mais qui étaient si peu confortables – Luke sortit la clé que Lorelai lui avait laissée pour des « visites nocturnes » et ouvrit la serrure de sa porte.

Luke entra, mais Lorelai figea. Alors que tous les pas qu'elle avait fait depuis le départ du restaurant avait été faits de manière sûre et décidée, malgré ses talons, maintenant, le dernier qui lui restait à faire pour finalement franchir le pas de la porte lui semblait impossible à effectuer. Elle n'arrivait pas à entrer dans sa propre maison.

Alors que Lorelai restait gelée et tenait, dans son visage, un de ses airs paniqués, Luke avait entré sans difficulté apparente et il lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Lorelai? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais Lorelai resta silencieuse, pendant que son air paniqué se changeait en tristesse en contemplant de l'extérieur sa « maison ».

« Lorelai? » Dit Luke, toujours aussi inquiet en sortant de la maison pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'était pas capable d'entrer dans sa maison. Il y avait tant de souvenirs de l'enfance et de l'adolescence que Rory avait toujours voulu partager avec elle, mais qui, maintenant lui était refusés. Elle ne pourrait plus parler avec elle de ce qui se passait d'important dans sa vie, elle ne pourrait plus partager ses souvenirs avec sa fille. Alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau, elle les leva pour rencontrer ceux de Luke qui la regardait toujours avec inquiétude.

« Luke… Rory… la maison… je … » fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de laisser sortir avant qu'un sanglot énorme secoue son corps et qu'elle s'effondre lentement comme une feuille morte sur le sol.

Luke, qui s'était projeté au secours de Lorelai, la regardait pleurer et avait peine à croire que la douce Rory ait pu faire autant de mal à sa mère.

« Eh! Tout allait bien il n'y a pas une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je… je ne sais pas… j'ai… je ne suis pas capable… de rentrer.

« Shh…. Ça va aller, on va prendre notre temps et entrer dans la maison, il le faut Lorelai tu le sais.

« Je le sais, mais… mais c'est trop dur… Rory…

« Aimes-tu mieux, qu'on retourne au resto… dans mon appartement?

« Non, répondit-elle décidée, je dois le faire! Si je ne rentre pas dans la maison maintenant, qui sait quand j'aurai le courage de le faire?

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mature, blagua-t-il

« Oh arrête! Aide-moi à me relever si tu veux que je continue à être mature!

« Très mature comme raison, dit-il en l'aidant à se lever debout solidement sur ses deux pieds

« On fait ce qu'on peut, continua-t-elle avant d'arrêter pour contempler à nouveau le cadre de sa porte.

« Tu es prête? Demanda-t-il inquiet devant le regard nostalgique de Lorelai envers sa maison.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais », répondit-elle.

D'un pas, tenant Luke par la main, Lorelai entra finalement dans sa maison. Un soupir de soulagement sortit immédiatement de ses poumons et elle vit Luke faire de même de son côté. Il alla fermer la porte d'entrée à clé avant de se tourner vers elle. Il lui dit qu'il était fier d'elle et qu'il l'aimait, l'embrassa sur la tempe et annonça qu'elle devrait aller s'asseoir devant la télé pendant qu'il allait lui préparer un café.

Toutefois, Lorelai n'avait écouté Luke pendant qu'il lui offrait ses conseils. Elle était distraite par un petit quelque chose dans sa maison. Il y avait quelque chose… de différent. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il y avait de différent, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de différent. Sa maison semblait… vide. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas, ce qu'il ne fonctionnait plus dans son monde. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, laissa glisser une main sur le doux velours du sofa, alluma sa lampe ornée de singe dont elle était si fière, contourna ses meubles, passa la cage d'escalier et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où Luke était concentré à lui faire un café. Tout était exactement pareil comme elle l'avait laissé plutôt en soirée. Pourtant, tout était maintenant si différent.

Luke avait entendu des pas se diriger vers lui, mais n'y avait pas porté attention. Il savait que Lorelai ne voulait probablement pas rester seule pendant la soirée. Il savait qu'elle souhaiterait passer chaque minute où elle serait réveillée avec lui et même probablement s'endormir dans ses bras aussi. Quand il se retourna vers elle, par contre, il fut surpris de l'air interrogatif qu'elle portait sur son visage. Elle avait le même air que lorsqu'elle fouillait pour chercher quelque chose dont, la plupart du temps, elle ne connaissait même pas la nature.

« Ça va aller? Lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de différent.

« Différent? Différent comment?

« Je ne le sais pas… C'est juste… différent », dit-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner au salon. Cependant, son demi-tour ne fut finalement qu'un quart de tour, car elle avait stoppé sa rotation à la vue de la porte de la chambre de Rory. Elle avait finalement deviné pourquoi sa maison était si différente, pourquoi elle avait eu l'impression d'entrer dans un grand entrepôt vide alors que tout était exactement pareil. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux à nouveau. La douleur inexpliquée qu'elle avait ressentie sur le perron plus tôt revint à grande vitesse.

Luke avait aussi compris ce qu'il y avait qui n'allait pas, ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lorelai. Il avança avec précaution autour du corps immobile de Lorelai et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Mon bébé n'habite plus ici », dit Lorelai d'une voix brisée.

Luke ne put rien dire. Tout ce qu'il arriva à faire était de prendre le corps de Lorelai dans ses bras et de le serrer fort pendant qu'un premier sanglot la secouait. Lorelai, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, se sentait profondément blessée jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Même les querelles avec ses parents étaient fréquentes, celle-ci l'avait touché plus qu'habituellement. _Mince, ce n'était même pas une vrai querelle. C'est juste… un poignard dans le dos,_ pensa Lorelai. _Simplement un poignard dans mon dos et ça fait tellement mal. _

Lorelai, toujours dans les bras de Luke, se retourna dans son embrasse et le serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras pendant que ses sanglots la secouaient de plus en plus fort.

« Pourquoi? Hein? Pourquoi mes parents ne m'aiment pas? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu tes parents?

« Parce que ça rendrait ce que nous faisons présentement illégal et dégoûtant? Tenta-t-il de blaguer et Lorelai rit un peu.

« Mais tu parles toujours de tes parents comme s'ils étaient des héros, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire combien ils étaient merveilleux, combien ils t'aimaient, combien tu les aimais. Tous les souvenirs que j'aie avec ma mère sont de terribles soupers de la haute société et d'affreux bals auxquels j'étais obligée de participer même si je n'avais aucune envie d'y être. Et quand je refusais de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ma mère me grondait et me disait que ce n'était pas comme qu'une _lady_ devait se tenir. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas être était une _lady_.

« Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, mais tu es une _lady_. Tu n'es peut-être le genre de _lady_ que ta mère aurais voulu que tu soies, mais tu es la femme la plus distinguée et la plus fière que je connaisse, alors tu peux être sûre que tu es une _lady_. Une _lady_ un peu folle, mais une _lady_ quand même.

« Merci de m'encourager.

« Avec plaisir Milady, et en ce qui concerne mes parents, ils n'étaient pas parfaits.

« Non?

« Non, Lorelai, tu sais que personne n'est parfait.

« Toi, tu l'es.

« Puis-je te rappeler que c'est moi l'idiot qui ai rompu en février?

« Ok, tu n'es pas parfait, mais tu l'es presque.

« Si tu le dis, je ne le nierai pas, mais ce n'est pas le point ici. Le point est que mes parents n'étaient pas parfaits. C'est sûr que dans mes yeux, ma mère était parfaite, j'étais tellement jeune quand elle est morte que je garde toujours l'image d'une héroïne dans ma tête. En ce qui concerne mon père, lui, il était colérique, il ne parlait jamais à personne et il pouvait être tête de mule!

« Wow, j'ai l'impression que tu te décris toi-même.

« Mais, je l'aimais profondément. J'avais l'impression qu'il était la seule personne sur Terre qui était capable de me comprendre. C'était la seule personne sur la Terre qui **arrivait** à me comprendre. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que je détienne un snack à Star Hollow, il aurait préféré que je continue dans la course et que j'aille à l'Université.

« Je ne te vois tellement pas à l'Université!

« Tu vois! Mes parents n'approuvaient pas certains de mes choix comme les tiens n'approuvent pas les tiens, mais je peux te jurer une chose, Lorelai, ils t'aiment. Ils t'aiment peut-être mal, mais je te le jure, ils t'aiment, ils t'aiment plus que tout au monde.

« Ils ont définitivement une drôle de manière de le montrer.

« C'est pour le bien de Rory.

« Le bien de Rory, le bien de Rory, dit-elle en sortant de son embrasse en colère. Ce n'est pas en endossant ses conneries que Rory apprendra la vraie vie. Quand je suis tombée enceinte et que j'aie dû lâcher l'école, ils ont tout fait sauf endosser mes conneries. Il a fallu que je fugue pour être capable de mener un semblant de vie. Ne me dis pas que c'est en l'appuyant et en me brisant les promesses qu'ils m'ont faites qu'ils vont réussir à protéger Rory.

« Je dis simplement qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils croyaient être le mieux pour Rory.

« Quoi? Tu les défends maintenant? Depuis quand défends-tu les gens qui ont tout fait pour essayer de te changer, qui ont envoyé quelqu'un exprès pour te faire rompre avec la femme que tu aimes, qui t'ont dit en plein visage qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas même si c'était toi que j'avais choisi? Comment peux-tu faire pour les défendre?

« J'essaie simplement de facilité les choses entre tes parents et toi. Ce sont tes parents et je sais que tu les aimes.

« Plus maintenant, dit-elle furieusement en s'assoyant sur une des chaises de table avant qu'elle se remette à pleurer.

« Lorelai, dit Luke doucement en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle et lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je voudrais… dit-elle entre deux sanglots… je voudrais simplement que les choses retournent à la normale.

« Elles vont revenir à la normale.

« Comment tu le sais?

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu vas voir. Rory va revenir. Tes parents vont s'excuser, peut-être même un jour m'accepter et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tout va revenir comme avant. Pour l'instant, pourquoi tu ne vas pas prendre un bon bain chaud pendant que je te prépare un bon goûter?

« Belle proposition… Sais-tu ce qui serait encore mieux?

« Non? Mais je sens que je vais le savoir.

« Que tu me portes jusqu'en haut.

« Lorelai!

« SVP, supplia Lorelai en lui lançant un regard à la 'chat botté' (AN).

« Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là… dit-il alors que Lorelai ouvrait ses yeux encore plus grands, non… Lorelai… non… d'accord, dit-il avant de la prendre difficilement dans ses bras pourtant musclé. Est-ce que je rêve ou tu as pris du poid?

« Tu es un vrai charmeur, tu sais? Murmura-t-elle la tête collée contre son épaule les yeux à demi-fermés.

« C'est un talent naturel », dit-il d'une voix douce et profonde alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la petite pièce, il baissa le siège de toilette et y assis Lorelai. Il se retourna, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et y mit un peu mousse de bain. Il se retourna ensuite vers Lorelai et glissa ses mains dans son dos alors que, dans un mouvement vers le bas, il ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe qui, quand elle tomba sur le sol, ne laissa Lorelai couverte que de ses petites culottes. Il embrassa son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de glisser son corps dans le bain chaud et mousseux tentant d'ignorer la beauté de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il embrassa son front à nouveau et glissa ses lèvres vers son oreille.

« Je vais chercher ton café.

« Tu es le meilleur, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'épouser? » Blagua-t-elle alors que Luke sortit un petit rire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luke revint enfin dans la salle de bain pour retrouver Lorelai les yeux fermés, la nuque accotée contre le pied du bain et des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle pleurait silencieusement sans sanglots, dans le fond de son bain, les émotions qu'elle avait vécues de trop dans sa soirée.

Luke tenta de s'approcher d'elle sans faire de bruit, mais la grâce n'étant pas son fort, ses efforts furent vains, car un craquement de plancher et un son de bouteille accroché plus tard, Lorelai ouvrit les yeux et tenta d'effacer les traces de ses larmes avec ses mains mouillée.

« Ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-il en déposant le café sur le coin de l'évier de salle de bain avant de s'agenouillé à côté de la baignoire.

« Non, je vais bien, c'est … juste… un surplus d'émotion, je crois.

« C'est normal d'être triste, tu as eu une dure soirée, dit-il en essuyant son visage alors que Lorelai esquissa un léger sourire.

« Tu sais que tu es le meilleur?

« Je sais, mais c'est toujours bon d'avoir une confirmation.

« Et tu sais ce qui ferait de toi quelqu'un d'encore meilleur?

« Non, avertit-il.

« Aller!

« Non!

« Aller Luke, juste pour cette fois.

« Tu vas y mettre plein de savon!

« Qui? Moi? Je ne suis pas si maladroite!

« … Luke leva ses sourcils.

« Ok, mais je te promets que je vais faire vraiment, vraiment attention.

« Non Lorelai, je ne te donnerai pas ton café pendant que tu es dans le bain.

« Aller.

« Non, si tu veux le café, tu sors du bain.

« Méchant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au meilleur?

« Il est parti quand il a refusé de me donner mon café.

« Aller sors de là, je vais t'amener un pyjama et on va aller se coucher ».

Lorelai sourit en coin et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas si mal finalement.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais sur ta décision », dit-elle avant qu'un long silence s'installe entre les deux. Lorelai se mit à songer à Rory et à ses parents et des larmes remontèrent à ses yeux. Luke essuya à nouveau ses joues, l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida à se relever pour l'entourer d'une grande serviette.

Quand Lorelai finit enfin son café et qu'elle rejoignit Luke dans la chambre à coucher, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers son côté du lit où elle se coucha sans ne dire un mot. Luke fit de même et ils restèrent un bon moment en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant envie de dormir.

Lorelai ressentait toujours ce genre d'anxiété qu'on ressent après une telle crise. Son corps était parfois parcouru d'un frisson qui n'était pas passé inaperçu par Luke qui était resté vigilant à tout signe que Lorelai n'allait pas bien. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne retombe pas dans sa dépression, il glissa une main autour de la taille de son amoureuse et tira son corps afin qu'il soit tout près du sien. Collés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps chauds se réconfortaient et leurs esprits en étaient conscient. Lorelai fit par se retourner dans son embrasse et fit face à Luke qui avait les yeux toujours ouverts dans la noirceur.

« Tu ne dors pas?

« Incapable, toi?

« Même chose.

« Luke?

« Mmm…

« Fais-moi l'amour.

« Quoi? … maintenant… tu veux dire…

« Maintenant!

« Lorelai…

« Luke, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de sentir que tu m'aimes, que tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour moi ».

Luke regarda d'un air interrogateur Lorelai avant de resserrer son embrasse sur elle et glissa son nez dans son cou qu'il embrassa, lécha, mordilla, se traçant un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Tout se passa très vite. Même si le plus ardent souhait de Luke à cet instant aurait été de prendre tout ceci lentement, il lisait dans les yeux de Lorelai une urgence si forte qu'il ne pouvait ignorer son besoin d'aller vite. Elle en avait besoin, maintenant. Toutefois, elle ne vint pas. Elle savait avant de commencer qu'elle n'atteindrait pas l'orgasme et ce n'était pas de la faute de Luke, mais plutôt de son état d'esprit si elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire. Cependant, elle savait une chose. Son besoin de voir les yeux de Luke sur elle l'admirant comme si elle était la dernière choses sur Terre qu'il pouvait voir, de sentir ses mains qui la caressait comme quelque chose de précieux et sa bouche qui avait dégusté chaque partie de son corps avait été rassasier et personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire ça que lui. À cet instant précis, elle se sentait aimé.

Luke finit enfin par sortir d'en elle, déçu d'avoir échoué à l'atteinte de son but. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Lorelai, il la vit endormie, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et c'est à ce moment qu'il sut que ce serait avant longtemps qu'il fera sa propre grande demande… Aussitôt que les choses iraient mieux… il allait la faire… et il savait déjà exactement comment!

À suivre 

AN : Avez-vous vu Shrek 2? Si oui, vous savez de quoi je parle; si non, allez le voir, ça manque à votre culture.


	3. Ah! Les enfants!

**Vanessa :** Merci, ne t'en fais pas si tu ne l'as pas vu, ce serait pire si tu l'avais vu et qu'ils ne te faisaient rien.

**Pauline :** Ne t'en fais pas pour avoir oublier de reviewer, j'avais oublié de commenter ta vidéo, alors, comme on dit chez nous, on est quitte!

**AN **: Désolée si la fin du chapitre dernier vous paraissait bizarre, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'arrive rien qui n'a pas de conséquences.

yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes (enfin j'espère)

**Chapitre 3 : Ah! Les enfants!**

Lorelai se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Un mal de tête frappant la heurtait et elle se sentait aussi fatiguée que si elle avait passé la nuit debout. Pourtant, elle avait le moral bon, très bon, même. Elle pouvait même se qualifier d'enthousiaste face à la journée qui commençait. La journée ne pouvait certainement pas être pire qu'elle l'avait été la veille. Il fallait aussi dire que le bras musclé de Luke qui entourait sa taille avait l'effet d'un catalyseur sur son inspiration face à ce qui se présentait devant elle.

Au moment où elle commençait à doucement flatter le doux poil qui rendait ce bras fort si masculin, elle réalisa la ressemblance de cette situation avec celle qu'elle avait vécue quelques semaines plutôt où elle s'était réveillée très nue dans les bras d'un Luke tout aussi nu après une soirée très bien arrosée et qui s'était terminée dans une position digne des films cachés sous le lit de Kirk. Lorelai ravala la boule contenue dans sa gorge et sortit du lit frénétiquement sans trop faire attention pour ne pas réveiller Luke.

L'extase que Luke vivait en sommeillant profondément tout en tenant son amoureuse très nue tout près de lui prit fin lorsque, de façons brutales, il sentit le lit, dans lequel se déroulait pourtant une seconde plus tôt un sommeil si paisible, bouger d'un sens et de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras se lèvent de lui-même fouillant frénétiquement partout dans la chambre.

« Euheneeuhhhhe! » Fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de Luke alors que Lorelai continuait de faire les cents pas partout dans la pièce.

« Euuuheuehhhenb, quessufê? Marmonna incompréhensiblement Luke.

« Pardon? Demanda Lorelai qui poursuivait ses recherches.

« Questufê?

« Hein? Continua Lorelai, absente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Finit Luke en tentant d'être le plus clair possible.

« Je cherche.

« Je vois… » Dit Luke avant qu'un long silence prenne place, long silence qui fut brisé par Luke qui réalisa qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur ce que faisait Lorelai dans la chambre.

« Tu cherches quoi? Marmonna-t-il, toujours endormi.

« Rien d'important, retourne te coucher.

« Ok », ne s'objecta pas plus. Mais, lorsque Lorelai commença à soulever le matelas sur lequel était toujours couché Luke, ce dernier commença à comprendre que le comportement de sa bien-aimée était réellement étrange, enfin plus que d'habitude.

« Lorelai? Dit-il en s'assoyant dans le lit

« Oui, chéri, répondit Lorelai sans lever les yeux

« Que fais-tu?

« Je cherche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

« Rien.

« Alors si tu ne cherches rien, pourquoi as-tu failli me lancer en bas du lit en soulevant le matelas.

« Parce qu'il fallait que je cherche sous la matelas, dit-elle en lançant tous les morceaux de vêtements sur le lit.

« Lorelai, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui te presse tant à trouver ton je-ne-sais-quoi, ce matin?

« Cochon! Rit-elle.

« Lorelai! », averti-t-il.

Lorelai se releva, les mains sur ses hanches, les yeux baissés au sol, et soupira.

« Je… je cherchais… tu … on … Tu n'as… je cherche… »

Voyant l'hésitation de Lorelai face au fait de révéler son problème, Luke tapota le lit à côté de lui, lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Elle soupira à nouveau et s'assit sur ses genoux à l'endroit où il avait demandé. Luke lui serra le genou en guise d'encouragement.

« On n'a pas… tu sais… utilisé d'imperméable durant la tempête hier.

« Quoi?

« Tu sais, nous étions pas protégés contre les intempéries.

« De quoi parles-tu, quelle tempête?

« Tu sais… il n'y avait pas de protection durant l'orage.

« Je suis perdu.

« DE CAPOTE, LUKE, je parle de capote!

« Oh, dit-il en baissant les yeux, gêné.

« Ouais, oh! Ça fait deux fois en deux semaines qu'on sort sans faire attention pour ne pas se mouiller.

« S'il te plaît, peux-tu arrêter de faire des allusions à la météo!

« Luke, restons dans le sujet ici.

« Quoi?

« On ne se protège plus.

« Et alors?

« Et alors? ET ALORS! Tu dis ça comme si ça ne pouvait avoir aucune conséquence de faire l'amour comme nous le faisons dans prendre de précaution.

« Je sais les conséquences que tu-sais-quoi peut avoir, je n'ai pas cinq ans.

« Et puis?

« Et puis quoi?

« La possibilité que je tombe enceinte ne t'effraie pas.

« Non.

« Quoi?

« Non, ce serait même bien si tu tombais enceinte.

« Maintenant n'est TELLEMENT pas le bon moment pour que je tombe enceinte. Imagine la situation : 'Eh maman, ça va bien? Oui parfait, moi? On ne peut mieux parce que tu sais, maintenant que je suis la honte de la famille, que je sorte avec ton dernier choix de mec aux États-Unis et que tu viennes de me voler ma fille, je suis enceinte et je ne suis même pas mariée! ENCORE! Oh mais merci pour ces félicitations maman! On se reverra quand tu décideras que je le mérite'.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on finirait par se marier, ce n'est simplement pas le bon moment!

« Et c'est le bon moment pour faire un enfant.

« Peut-être pas, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que si on retarde trop, il va être trop tard.

« Et il ne sera pas trop tard pour se marier?

« Lorelai, désolée de te l'annoncer, mais on ne rajeunit pas. D'ici dix ans, tu ne pourras probablement plus faire d'enfants et moi, je ne serai probablement même plus en mesure de t'en faire des enfants de toutes façons.

« Wow, merci.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

« Mais on s'éloigne du sujet. Comprends-tu l'importance du fait qu'on ne se protège plus.

« Oui et je dis 'peu importe'. Si tu tombes enceinte, tant mieux! Si non, eh bien, ce n'était pas le bon moment de toutes façons. C'est une situation doublement gagnante.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête de se protéger.

« Pourquoi pas? »

Lorelai était stupéfaite! Elle qui croyait que Luke serait terriblement effrayé à l'idée de concevoir un enfant, le voilà qui lui fait cette proposition. Elle jongla un peu avec l'idée de faire un bébé avec Luke et sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire apparu sur son visage. L'image mentale d'un petit garçon habillé exactement comme Luke qui mange de la crème glacée dans le resto était tellement mignonne!

« Alors? Demanda Luke.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé le caoutchouc de toutes façons », rit-elle.

Luke sourit et mit sa main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui?

« D'abord, je crois que je vais commencer par me pratiquer à faire des bébés avec mon cher amant, ensuite je vais faire un tour à l'auberge aider Michel à faire face à une centaines de cyclistes puants, après, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à Hartford.

« Hartford?

« Ouais, tu sais Hartford, la capitale du Connecticut qui se trouve à moins de trente kilomètres de la maison.

« Je sais ce qu'est Hartford, je me demandais simplement ce que tu allais faire à Hartford.

« Oh… des trucs.

« Des trucs comme?

« Des trucs comme… je ne sais pas… des trucs.

« Des trucs comme aller voir tes parents.

« Des trucs comme aller parler à Rory.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Tu es sûre, tu ne devrais pas laisser la poussière tomber.

« Non, je crois qu'il faut que je dois régler ça une fois pour toute et en finir avec ce bordel.

« Si tu le dis, mais je dois te dire que je suis surpris de voir la vitesse avec laquelle tu veux reparler avec Rory!

« Il faut que je le fasse.

« Je suis content.

« Pourquoi?

« J'étais inquiet de te voir si triste hier.

« Oh, tu es tellement mignon!

« Je ne suis pas mignon.

« Oh si, tu l'es.

« Non, je suis fort et masculin.

« Oh ça aussi tu l'es, ce n'est pas moi qui dira le contraire ».

Sur ces paroles, Lorelai s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser intensément.

yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes (hihihi dirty)

Après avoir convaincu, en tout cas tenté de convaincre Luke, qu'elle pouvait le faire seule, Lorelai se rendit à Hartford chez la maison de chez parent pour parler à Rory. Elle sortit de sa voiture, s'avança vers la porte et frappa énergiquement sur celle-ci avant qu'une bonne dramatiquement effrayée vienne vite ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour, je suis Lorelai, la fille de madame Gilmore, vous m'avez vu partir en coup de vent hier.

« Bien sûr, dit-elle surprise, entrez, je vais avertir madame Gilmore que vous êtes ici.

« Ne vous pressez pas trop ».

Lorelai attendit un court moment avant de voir une Emily très surprise apparaître dans le hall de la maison.

« Lorelai, quelle surprise!

« Bonjour, répondit Lorelai sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, demanda la mère prudemment.

« Je voudrais savoir où est ma fille.

« Lorelai, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Qui es-tu pour me dire ce qui est une bonne idée? Il s'agit de ma fille et je veux lui parler maintenant.

« Je vais lui dire que tu es ici et elle décidera si elle veut te parler ou non ».

Lorelai était surprise de voir à quel point sa mère semblait à la fois polie et prudente envers elle. Son air supérieur qu'elle gardait en tout temps avec elle lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de quelqu'un s'était dissipé laissant place à une étrange impression que Lorelai n'avait vu que très peu souvent dans sa vie. On aurait presque dit… de la honte.

Lorelai entendit très bientôt des pas se diriger vers elle et elle redressa son regard pour le pointer directement sur la personne qui s'approchait. S'attendant à voir sa fille, Lorelai fut déçue de revoir sa mère qui revenait un air encore plus défait sur son visage.

« Elle … Rory souhaiterait mieux ne pas te parler pour aujourd'hui.

« Oh ça il n'en est pas question, je suis venue de Star Hollow, alors que j'aie une auberge pleine à craquer qui m'y attend, pour parler à ma fille, alors je vais parler à ma fille.

« Lorelai, Rory ne veut pas te voir aujourd'hui.

« Et moi, dit Lorelai avec colère en se dirigeant vers le patio qui menait à la poolhouse, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne quitte pas Yale et que vous ne me jouiez pas dans mon dos pour m'enlever ma fille, mais apparemment, on en peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut, continua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte française.

« Lorelai, je… on ne… je suis désolée pour tout ce qui arrive.

« Eh bien, il aurait fallu que tu y penses avant de briser ma famille », dit sèchement Lorelai alors qu'une Emily les yeux en larmes rentrait dans sa maison.

Lorelai frappa vigoureusement à la porte de la poolhouse en attendant que sa fille vienne lui ouvrir. Après un long moment, elle reprit son élan.

« Rory, je sais que tu es là, ouvre-moi ».

Après un autre moment de silence, Lorelai y reprit de plus belle.

« Rory, tu as intérêt à venir ouvrir cette porte parce que je vais rester devant jusqu'à ce que tu viennes ».

Cette fois, Lorelai entendit Rory venir se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Quoi? Répondit-elle frustrée.

« Bonjour Rory, ça va bien? Oh moi, c'est la super forme, Luke a refusé de m'épouser hier, mais on a quand même décidé d'essayer de faire un enfant.

« Quoi?

« Tu me laisses entrer?

« Entre, dit-elle en laissant libre passage à sa mère.

« Wow, c'est… vide, dit-elle en pointant le tour de l'appartement pratiquement vide de Rory.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir chercher mes affaires.

« Oh tu sais, je n'ai pas changé les serrures de la maison. Tu peux venir les chercher quand tu veux.

« C'est ce que j'aie l'intention de faire.

« Parfait.

« Parfait, dit Rory avant qu'un long silence prenne place entre les filles Gilmore. Tu es venue pour me dire ça?

« Non, du tout, je suis venue te dire que … que…

« Que quoi?

« Je ne sais pas quoi. Je voulais juste… tenter, dit-elle en reprenant son calme, tenter d'arranger les choses avec toi.

« Vas-tu accepter mon choix de quitter Yale?

« Rory.

« Vas-tu accepter mon choix de quitter Yale, d'avoir le petit ami qui me plaît, de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends?

« Rory, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie sans ne rien dire.

« Sors.

« Quoi?

« Sors.

« Pardon.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Tu ne me laisses plus faire ce que je veux, dire ce que je veux, tu veux tenter de contrôler ma vie. Eh bien, je t'annonce que c'est ma vie et que je la mène comme je l'entends!

« Qu'as-tu fais de ma Rory?

« Ta Rory est disparue le jour où tu m'as jeté dehors de ta maison.

« Je ne t'ai pas jeté dehors.

« Tu m'aurais laissé quitter Yale et habiter sous ton toit?

« Non, mais….

« Alors, coupa-t-elle, tu m'as jeté dehors.

« Tu fais une grave erreur ma petite.

« Je ne suis plus petite!

« Tu seras toujours ma petite, dit émotionnellement Lorelai avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

« Tu as vraiment demandé à Luke de t'épouser? Demanda Rory au moment où Lorelai était sur le point de sortir de la poolhouse.

« Ouais, répondit-elle en stoppant sa marche, mais refusant de retourner son regard vers sa fille.

« Et il a vraiment refusé?

« Il a dit qu'il avait déjà prévu de me faire la grande demande, mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se fiance alors que j'étais sur le point de perdre ma fille. Il voulait qu'on le fasse pendant que nous étions heureux ».

Avec ces paroles, Lorelai ferma la porte de l'appartement avant même d'attendre une réponse de Rory. Elle se dirigea résolument vers la voiture et retourna directement à Star Hollow. Elle stoppa devant le café de Luke, sortit de son véhicule et entra dans le restaurant qui était vide de client. En entendant la clochette de la porte sonner, Luke, derrière le comptoir, leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Lorelai.

« Veux-tu toujours acheter la maison du vieux Twickham? »

_À suivre…_


End file.
